Tyrantrum
|} Tyrantrum (Japanese: ガチゴラス Gachigoras) is a dual-type Fossil Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up during the day starting at level 39, after it is revived from a Jaw Fossil. Biology Tyrantrum is a large, dinosaurian Pokémon, closely resembling theropods like Tyrannosaurus. It is predominantly brick-red in coloration, with scaly patterns on its skin and scattered orange highlights on some of the scales and ridges. The underbelly is gray with white borders, and it has a long tail with two orange spikes near the tip. Its small forelimbs have only two black clawed digits, but it has powerful hind legs with three sharp, black talons. Plated, armor-like ridges are found on the front of the legs and down the back and tail. Spiky, white "fluff", similar to the primitive feathers on many dinosaurs, extends into a cape-like fringe around the neck. Additional feathering forms a prominent beard on the lower jaw, which is otherwise gray in coloration. Its head is proportionally large, with a ridged snout and powerful jaws. The lower jaw is lined with pointed teeth, and the upper jaw features a number of tooth-like projections which are also highlighted orange. Its eyes appear to have black sclera with white irises. An orange, five-pointed crest extends from the snout above the eyes and point backwards, giving it the appearance of wearing a crown. Before its extinction, wild Tyrantrum used to live 100 million years ago, when its powerful jaw conferred its status as an unmatched predator. Since it was considered invincible in the ancient world, it behaved like a king. In the anime Major appearances Four Tyrantrum made their debut in The Tiny Caretaker!, under the ownership of several Scientists, with one of them having evolved from a . Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Grant owns a Tyrantrum. It was first used to try and stop the ultimate weapon from activating. A Tyrantrum was silhouetted in PAORAS04, during 's explanation about the Draconid people. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 4}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 320}} |area=Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (Back Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Rock Slide|Rock|Physical|75|90|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Poison Fang|Poison|Physical|50|100|15}} |Rock Polish|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution during the |no2=697 |name2=Tyrantrum |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Tyrantrum and . * Tyrantrum and its were designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART * Tyrantrum is the heaviest Fossil Pokémon. Origin Tyrantrum is mostly based on the '' , though it also shares characteristics (including the orange facial crest) with the clade. The orange crest is also similar to those seen on . The orange crest and white feathers may also have been inspired by s (with the crest acting as the crown, the fringe on the lower jaw acting like a beard, and the fringe on the Pokémon's neck acting as a cape). The fringe may also be a reference to the possibility of Tyrannosaurus having feathers. Name origin Tyrantrum may be a combination of Tyrannosaurus or tyrant with tantrum. Gachigoras may be a combination of ガチ gachi (serious or for real) and チゴラス Chigoras ( 's Japanese name). It may also come from がっちり gacchiri (stocky). In other languages , or , , and Tyrannosaurus |fr=Rexillius|frmeaning=From the Latin word rex ("king"). |es=Tyrantrum|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Monargoras|demeaning=From Monarch, , and |it=Tyrantrum|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=견고라스 Gyeongoraseu|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=怪顎龍 Gwaaingohklùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and '' |hi=टाइरानट्रम Tyrantrum|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Тайрантрам Tayrantram|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Monargoras fr:Rexillius it:Tyrantrum ja:ガチゴラス pl:Tyrantrum zh:怪颚龙